True Love Never Ends
by Yoshida Kei
Summary: True love doesn't have a happy ending, because true love never ends. Tapi bagaimana dengan kisah cinta Gaara dan Ino? Akankah musim semi akan menjadi lebih indah?


_True love doesn't have a happy ending, because true love never ends_. Tapi bagaimana dengan kisah cinta Gaara dan Ino? Akankah musim semi akan menjadi lebih indah?

**Disclaimer :**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_True Love Never Ends_ © Yoshida Kei

**Genre :**

Romance / Tragedy

**Rated :**

T

**Warning :**

AU, OOC, typo mungkin terjadi. Kalau jelek silahkan beri saran agar lebih bagus. Suka, nggak suka, terserah kalian, mau baca atau tidak. -_**FOR GIST**_

.

_**..ooO TRUE LOVE NEVER ENDS Ooo..**_

.

Ino yang membawa tumpukan buku yang banyak membuatnya keberatan. Sampai akhirnya menabrak seseorang dan buku yang dibawanya jatuh.

"_Gomen ne_," kata Ino sambil ojigi yang kemudian mengambil bukunya.

"Ah, kau ini merepotkan. Kenapa bawa banyak buku sih?" tanya cowok yang ditabrak Ino. Cowok berambut merah marun. Pemuda itu membantu Ino mengambil buku Ino yang jatuh.

"_Gomen ne_, Gaara-_kun_," kata Ino sekali lagi.

"Sini, biar aku bawakan sebagian," kata Gaara.

'Sebagian? Tapi kenapa diambil semuanya?' pikir Ino bingung.

"Mau dibawa kemana?" tanya Gaara.

"Ke perpustakaan," kata Ino.

"Memang kau jadi penjaga perpustakaan? Sampai-sampai membawakan buku segini banyaknya," kata Gaara.

"Itu kesialanku hari ini. Saat aku akan keluar dari perpustakaan, malah di suruh mengambil buku pesanan di kantor," jawab Ino.

"Dan itu jadi kesialanku sekarang," kata Gaara.

**14 Maret 1988**

Dear Diary,

_Sial! Hari ini aku disuruh untuk membawakan buku dari kantor ke perpustakaan. Buku yang cukup untuk membuat otot lengan pegal. Untung saja Gaara-_kun_ membantuku. Apa lengannya tidak sakit ya? _

_Kalau dilihat, Gaara-_kun_ itu orangnya dingin dan tak mau tau urusan orang lain. Tapi sebenarnya dia baik dan ramah, hanya saja auranya yang membuat dirinya seperti orang yang arogan. _

_Hari ini pertama kalinya aku berbincang-bincang dengan Gaara-_kun_. Senang berbicara dengannya. Dibalik sikap dinginya ternyata ada yang menarik dari dirinya. Semoga ada kesempatan lagi untuk berbicara dengannya._

**15 Maret 1988**

Dear Diary,

_Hari ini aku bertugas untuk menjaga UKS sekolah. Garing rasanya di UKS sendirian. Yang datang hanya Shikamaru. Dia pun hanya numpang tidur. Dasar pemalas. Kenapa bukan Gaara-_kun_ aja yang ke UKS. Ups, dia datang!_

"Eh? Gaara-_kun_, kenapa?" tanya Ino.

"Lenganku sakit," kata Gaara.

"Biar kuambilkan obat oles," kata Ino dan dia mengambil sesuatu di lemari P3K.

"Bisa tolong oleskan?" tanya Gaara.

"Bi-bisa," jawab Ino yang sudah terlihat semburat merah muda di pipinya.

Gaara menaikkan lengan bajunya. Ino mengoleskan obat oles ke lengan Gaara sambil memijatnya ringan. Ino menunduk karena malu. Sudah dapat dipastikan muka Ino semerah kepiting rebus sekarang.

Tak beberapa lama, Ino selesai mengoleskan obat oles ke kedua lengan Gaara.

"A-_ano_, apa lengan Gaara-_kun_ sakit gara-gara Ino kemarin ya?" tanya Ino.

"Menurutku sih, tumpukan buku kemarin nggak terlalu berat, mungkin karena aku tidak melatih ototku akhir-akhir ini," jawab Gaara.

"_Gomen_, Gaara-_kun_," kata Ino.

"Ah, tidak apa. Sudah seharusnya seorang pria membantu wanita kan?"

Ino mengangguk pelan.

"Itu buku _diary_mu ya?" tanya Gaara sambil menunjuk buku berwarna kuning beludru.

"Iya," jawab Ino singkat.

"Aku biasanya menulis dalam bentuk puisi," kata Gaara.

"Jadi Gaara-_kun_ juga punya buku harian?" tanya Ino.

"Aku takut hari yang indah terlupakan," jawab Gaara.

"Apa Gaara-_kun_ punya seseorang yang spesial?" tanya Ino nekat.

"Ada. Dia cantik, pintar, bijaksana," kata Gaara.

"Oh," Ino hanya ber-oh-ria dengan lesu.

"Aku harus kembali ke kelas," kata Gaara. Dia pun keluar dari UKS dan dengan segera dia menuju kelasnya.

"Yah, dia pergi," kata Ino lirih.

**[lanjutan diary Ino tanggal 15 Maret 1988]**

_Gaara-_kun_ sudah punya pilihan. Pasti sia-sia jika aku mendekatinya. Tapi kira-kira siapa ya? Cantik, pintar, bijaksana. Setahuku itu sifat gadis Hyuuga. Mungkinkah Hinata? Setahuku juga Gaara-_kun_ dekat dengan Hinata. Ah, aku nggak percaya kalau yang dimaksud itu Hinata._

_Aku akan mencari tahu siapa perempuan yang dimaksud Gaara-_kun_. Aku nggak akan menyerah. Besok aku akan tanya kepada Hinata._

Hari ini, tanggal 16 Maret 1988, Ino datang ke kelas Hinata untuk menanyakan sesuatu tantang Gaara. Beruntungnya, kelas tersebut sedang sepi. Sehingga Ino dapat bertanya tanpa berbisik-bisik.

"Hai, Hinata-_chan_," sapa Ino.

"Ino-_chan_, ada apa?" Hinata heran.

"Hanya ingin mengajak berbicara. Apa kau tidak sibuk?" tanya Ino.

"Kebetulan tidak. Duduklah Ino-_chan_!" Hinata mempersilahkan Ino untuk duduk di kursi di depan bangkunya.

"Aku mau tanya sesuatu Hinata-_chan_," kata Ino.

"Tanya saja, kuharap aku bisa menjawabnya," kata Hinata.

"Ano, tapi jangan kasih tahu siapa-siapa ya?" kata Ino.

"Aku berjanji, Ino-_chan_."

"Ano, apa Gaara-_kun_ pernah cerita tentang orang spesialnya?" tanya Ino.

"Eh? Kenapa Ino-_chan_ tanya tentang Gaara-_kun_?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Ano, sebenarnya aku punya teman, dia suka sama Gaara-_kun_. Tapi dia malu untuk mencari tahu tentang Gaara-_kun_. Jadi dia minta bantuanku," kata Ino bohong.

"Oh. Setahuku, Gaara-_kun_ punya orang yang sangat berarti baginya. Dia lebih menyayanginya dari pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa memberi tahu siapa orang spesial itu. Yang pasti bukan aku. Hehe," kata Hinata.

"Apa orang spesial itu juga sayang kepada Gaara-_kun_?" tanya Ino.

"Pastinya," jawab Hinata.

"Oh, jadi sudah tidak ada kesempatan lagi buat temanku ya?" tanya Ino.

"Eh? Siapa bilang? Selama temanmu berusaha, aku yakin bisa meluluhkan hati Gaara-_kun_. Asalkan jangan terlalu berlebihan, nanti jadinya Gaara-_kun_ ilfil," kata Hinata.

"Oh, jadi gitu ya. Makasih ya, Hinata-_chan_. Tolong jangan bilang siapa-siapa, termasuk Gaara-_kun_. Daah," Ino keluar dari kelas Hinata.

Saat pulang sekolah, Ino menyelidiki kegiatan Gaara.

Gaara mengikuti club basket. Dia melihat Hinata juga ikut club tersebut. Terlihat Hinata melakukan _lay up_ yang sempurna. Gaara mengacak-acak rambut indigo Hinata setelah memasukan bola basket ke ring.

Tiba-tiba Ino sesak nafas. Mata Ino terlihat berkaca-kaca. Air mata jatuh ke pipi Ino. Dia segera menghapusnya. Dia pergi meninggalkan club basket dan duduk di kursi yang tak jauh dari tempat club basket latihan.

**16 Maret 1988**

Dear Diary,

_Sesak rasanya melihat Gaara-_kun_ tersenyum karena Hinata-chan. Padahal saat denganku dia tidak pernah menampakkan senyumnya itu. Sepertinya analisisku benar. Gaara-_kun_ menyukai Hinata-_chan_. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Tetap berusaha? Aku takut jika itu akan sia-sia. Aku akan minta bantuan Sakura-_chan_ saja._

"Kau sedang menulis _diary_ ya?" tanya sesorang dari belakang Ino.

"Eh, Gaara-_kun_. Mengagetkan saja," kata Ino tersentak.

"Maaf kalau membuatmu kaget. Aku hanya mau mengambil bola basket," kata Gaara sambil mengangkat tangannya yang membawa bola basket.

"Oh," kata Ino.

"Apa yang kau tulis?" tanya Gaara.

"Sesuatu yang menyedihkan," jawab Ino.

"Oh, pantas saja wajahmu kok ditekuk. Lagi patah hati?"

"Iya. Ternyata orang yang kusukai menyukai orang lain," jawab Ino.

"Oh, pasti ada yang lebih pantas untukmu. Tenang, masih banyak cowok keren kok. Aku duluan ya," kata Gaara berlari dan melambaikan tangan.

**17 Maret 1988**

Dear Diary,

_Semoga aku tidak bertemu dengan Gaara-_kun_ untuk sementara waktu. Aku akan menghindarinya beberapa hari ini. Aku ingin perasaanku sembuh dulu. Aku akan minta bantuan Sakura-_chan_. Dia pasti mau membantu. Aku jadi seperti orang bodoh. Memenuhi _diary_-ku dengan cerita tentangnya yang mustahil untuk menjadi milikku._

Di suatu toko bunga, terlihat gadis berambut pirang dan _pink_ sedang duduk-duduk.

"Jadi bagaimana Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Ino kepada Sakura setelah menceritakan semuanya.

"Tapi setahuku ya, bukannya Hinata udah jadian sama Naruto?"

"Tapi tetap saja, kejadian kemarin membuatku susah bernafas. Aku ingin Gaara-_kun_ tersenyum karena aku," kata Ino.

"Arti sayang bukan hanya bisa membuat dia tersenyum karena kita. Misalnya aja Sasuke-_kun_, lebih menunjukkan perbuatan dari pada ngomong. Kamu coba take care sama Gaara-_kun_ saja," kata Sakura.

"Kamu bener juga. Jadi aku harus tetap berusaha," kata Ino dengan api di matanya.

"Udah kan? Aku pergi dulu, ada tugas," kata Sakura yang langsung pergi dengan kecepatan cahaya.

"Hati-hati!" teriak Ino.

**18 Maret 1988**

Dear Diary,

_Pagi ini adalah pagi yang indah, meskipun sedikit mendung. Aku harus berjuang seperti apa yang dikatakan Sakura. Dan sekarang aku mendapat masukan dari Naruto. Dia sebenarnya juga cemburu saat aku curhat. Tapi dia berpikiran Gaara-_kun_ mungkin hanya menganggap Hinata seorang adik._

Sepertinya, hari ini tidak seindah yang ditulis Ino pada _diary_-nya. Entah kenapa teman-temannya sekarang bertingkah aneh. Mereka bermesraan di depan Ino seolah-olah pamer kepadanya.

"Huh, menyebalkan. Sakura lagi mojok, Naruto juga mojok," gerutu Ino sambil menendang-nendang batu kecil.

Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Ino berjalan menuju lapangan basket. Padahal Ino tidak bisa bermain basket.

Saat di lapangan basket, Ino melihat seseorang bermain sendiri dan menangkap basah dirinya yang berdiam di pintu.

"Hei, Ino," sapa Gaara.

"Eh, hai, Gaara-_kun_," Ino memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Gaara.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Aku mencari tempat tenang untuk menulis _diary_."

"Jadi kau ke lapangan basket?" tanya Gaara heran.

"I-iya," Ino menunduk. Dia merasa bodoh karena mau menulis _diary_ di lapangan basket.

"Dasar aneh," Gaara tertawa renyah. Ino langsung mengangkat kepalanya.

'Gaara-_kun_ tertawa!' pikirnya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengganggu Gaara-_kun_ berlatih," Ino pun berjalan menuju bangku yang tersedia di lapangan basket.

Ino berubah pikiran untuk menulis _diary_-nya. Diam-diam Ino memperhatikan Gaara yang sedang berlatih. Tapi saat Gaara hampir menangkap Ino yang sedang memandanginya, Ino langsung berpura-pura menulis.

"Kau sudah selesai menulis?" tanya Gaara yang menghampiri Ino. Gaara mengambil minum dalam tasnya dan meminumnya.

"Sudah," kata Ino singkat.

"Menulis masalah?" tanya Gaara.

"Iya, aku sebal dengan temanku. Semuanya memamerkan pasangannya," jawab Ino dan menggembungkan pipinya. Sebenarnya itu yang ingin ditulisnya dalam _diary_-nya.

"Haha, lucu. Kau iri ya?" Gaara mencubit pipi Ino.

"Aaa," teriak lirih Ino. "Oya, aku ingin tau sesuatu. Orang spesial Gaara-_kun_ itu siapa?" tanya Ino nekat.

"Kau penasaran? Dia itu yang tau segalanya tentang aku," Ino bingung dengan clue yang diberikan Gaara.

"Eh?"

"Dia yang selalu melarangku untuk bermain basket, bertengkar, naik sepeda, terjatuh, terbentur, dan semuanya yang membuat aku luka," jelas Gaara.

"Termasuk sakit hati?" tambah Ino.

"Mungkin," kata Gaara.

"Tapi kenapa melarangmu ini itu?"

"Itu karena dia menyayangiku," Gaara menerawang lantai lapangan basket.

"Wah, pasti senang punya pacar seperti dia yang sayang denganmu," kata Ino yang memaksakan senyumnya.

"Dia bukan sekedar pacar," Gaara memperbaiki.

"Lalu?"

"Dia ibuku."

'Eh?' Ino hanya _speechless_ dalam pikirannya.

"Hahahaha..." Ino tertawa. Ternyata orang spesial yang dimaksud Gaara bukanlah orang spesial yang dimaksud Ino.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku mikirnya jauuuuh, ternyata ibu Gaara-_kun_ sendiri? Pasti ibumu adalah wanita yang beruntung mempunyai anak yang sangat sayang padanya. Tapi kenapa ibumu melarang kau melakukan ini dan itu?" tanya Ino.

"Huh... karena aku lemah," jawab Gaara.

"Lemah? Bukannya Gaara-_kun_ yang membawa sekolah kita masuk semi-final dalam pertandingan basket se-Jepang? Padahal kapten basket sebelumnya hanya bisa membawa sampai per-enam-belas," Ino bingung.

"Sebenarnya aku rapuh. Tidak boleh terluka sedikit pun. Jika aku terluka, darah akan keluar banyak. Itu dikarenakan trombositku bermasalah, yang menyebabkan darahku sulit membeku saat terluka," jelas Gaara.

"He-hemofilia?" Ino tercengang saat mendengarkan penjelasan Gaara.

"Iya. Maka dari itu aku selalu diantar-jemput oleh supir. Menyebalkan!" raut wajah Gaara sekarang berubah. Dari yang lesu menjadi lebih ramah.

"Oh, tapi kau selalu melanggar peraturan ibumu kan?"

"Iya. Hei, kau bisa main basket?"

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa bermain basket," kata Ino.

"Ayo, aku ajari," Gaara menarik pergelangan tangan Ino mambawanya ke tengah lapangan.

"Eeeh... tidak mau," kata Ino.

"Kenapa?"

"Kalau kau nanti jatuh, lalu luka. Darahnya nggak mau berhenti, harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Nanti aku yang dimarahi ibumu," jawab Ino.

"Kau berlebihan seperti ibuku. Ayo, itu tidak akan terjadi!"

Gaara mengajari Ino untuk men-_dribble_, _lay up_ dan _passing_. Ino berdebar saat akan memasukkan bola ke ring bersama Gaara. Ya. Ino dan Gaara akan men-_shoot_ dengan satu bola yang sama. Tau maksudnya kan?

"Kau haus?" tanya Gaara setelah mengajari Ino.

"Iya," jawab Ino yang sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Ini," Gaara memberikan minumnya tadi. Dan Ino pun meminumnya.

Tunggu. Bukannya itu tadi sudah diminum Gaara? Itu artinya...

"Ini minum Gaara-_kun_ tadi?" tanya Ino.

"Iya, kenapa?"

'Bukannya itu artinya ciuman tak langsung?'

"Ng-nggak apa," Ino tidak melanjutkan minumnya lagi.

**19 Maret 1988**

Dear Diary,

_Kemarin aku mau menulis di diary ini tapi nggak jadi karena Gaara-_kun_. Ada beberapa info yang ku dapat. Pertama, orang spesial Gaara-_kun_ adalah ibunya. Kedua, Gaara-kun mengidap __**HEMOFILIA**__. Nggak nyangka banget. Dilihat dari gayanya dia seperti orang yang sehat-sehat saja. Selain itu aku diajarin main basket. Kyaaaa... deg-degan banget. Andai bisa terulang. _

_Nah, sekarang, waktunya bebas. Sabtu dan Mingu adalah hari yang kudambakan. Semoga ada yang spesial. Meski aku yakin waktu spesial itu berpeluang 0,0000001._

Menyamar. Itulah kegemaran Ino di hari Sabtu dan main di hari Minggu. Meski artinya sama-sama bersenang-senang.

"Aku cocok kan jadi model cowok," kata Ino pada diri sendiri yang sedang berdiri di depan kaca yang besar.

Sekarang Ino memakai celana panjang cowok berwarna coklat dan memakai kaos tipis yang dibalut dengan kemeja berwarna putih biru di luarnya. Memakai _wig_ berwarna hitam dan memakai kumis. Ditambah lagi dia memakai topi putih polos.

"_Perfect_!"

Ino berjalan ke luar kamarnya kemudian menuruni tangga.

"_Okaa-san_, Ino keluar dulu," pamit Ino sambil memakai sepatu kets coklatnya.

"Jangan lupa jam 3 sore kau menjaga toko!"

Ino langsung nyelengos keluar dan membawa _skateboard_-nya. Ino menuju taman tengah kota. Di sana ramai dengan para pemuda-pemudi yang sedang asik bermain bahkan pacaran.

Setelah sampai di taman, Ino berubah pikiran dari yang hanya ingin bersantai di taman menjadi ingin mencari rel.

Ino mencari rel yang bagus untuk bermain _skateboard_ hari ini. Jarang-jarang Ino memakai _skateboard_-nya.

Setelah mencari-cari, akhirnya Ino menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Rel yang cocok untuk para skater, ada beberapa anak muda yang membawa _skateboard_-nya. Dan ada beberapa anak yang bermain basket.

Ya. Tempat rel yang ditemukan Ino berdekatan dengan lapangan basket.

Ino pun bermain dengan skateboardnya sampai tempat itu sepi. Dan tiba-tiba dia menabrak seseorang.

"Aaa, kau itu gimana sih?" kata seseorang yang ditabraknya. "Untung aku tidak luka," sambungnya.

Ino mengenal suara itu. Ino pun mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat seseorang yang dia tabrak.

'Gaara-_kun_?' pikir Ino.

"_Gomen ne_," kata Ino dengan suara yang dibuat-buat. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sambil mendekati Gaara.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku juga salah. Jalan sambil melamun," kata Gaara sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Ino dan Ino menerima uluran tangan itu.

"_Arigatou_," kata Ino yang bertahan dengan suara besarnya.

"Siapa namamu? Aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya," tanya Gaara.

"Namaku Ya~Yagami Kensuke. Aku sedang mengunjungi keluargaku yang sakit," jelas Ino yang sekarang menjadi Kensuke.

"Sabaku _no_ Gaara," Gaara memperkenalkan.

Mereka duduk di tempat yang teduh sambil berbincang-bincang.

"Kau lebih kurus dari pria pada umumnya," kata Gaara.

"A-aku memang seperti anak perempuan. Karena itu aku tak punya teman. Temanku selalu mengejekku," Ino berbohong dengan lancar.

"Oh, begitu ya," Gaara hanya ber-oh-ria.

"Gaara-_san_ tadi bilang melamun, apa yang Gaara-_san_ lamunkan? Kalau boleh tau," tanya Kensuke alias Ino.

"Aku gundah," kata Gaara.

"Karena?"

"Aku menyukai seorang gadis tapi aku tidak bisa menjadi pacarnya," jelas Gaara. "Harusnya, seorang cowok dapat melindungi seorang cewek. Tapi aku tak bisa. Sungguh menyebalkan," sambung Gaara.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku mengidap hemofilia. Aku takut jika aku bersamanya, aku tidak bisa melindunginya."

"Apa dia teman sekolahmu?" tanya Kensuke.

"Iya. Rambut blonde dan selalu membawa buku hariannya," kata Gaara. Tiba-tiba wajah Kensuke memerah.

"Sebaiknya kau menyatakan cintamu kepada gadis itu. Lebih baik kau menyatakannya daripada tidak menyatakannya sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Pasti gadis itu bisa mengerti keadaanmu."

"Mungkin. Tapi aku masih ragu untuk menembaknya. Aku tidak ahli dalam menyatakan cinta," kata Gaara.

"Kau bisa mengirimnya surat, memberinya bunga dan coklat atau yang lainnya," kata Kensuke.

"Entahlah, akan kupikirkan nanti. Hei, aku pulang duluan. Orang tuaku pasti mencariku. _Sayounara_," Gaara pun pergi dengan membawa bola basketnya.

Sedangkan Ino yang masih dalam penyamaran hanya bisa ber-_blushing_-ria.

**21 Maret 1988**

Dear Diary,

_Aku tak tau, apakah yang dimaksud Gaara-_kun_ tempo hari, saat aku menyamar. Apa yang dimaksud iu aku? Rambut blonde dan selalu membawa buku hariannya. Tapi aku tak ingin diriku kegeeran. Nanti malah jatuh seperti burung kecil yang sedang belajar terbang. Kuharap aku akan menemukan jawabannya hari ini._

**24 Maret 1988**

Dear Diary,

_Nggak ada hari menyenangkan akhir-akhir ini. Gaara-_kun_ menjadi lebih cuek kepadaku. Mungkin seseorang yang dimaksud benar-benar bukan aku. Aaaaa... aku pengen nangiiis.._

"Hari ini pasti juga tidak spesial," rutuk Ino pada dirinya sendiri.

"_Ohayou_, Ino," sapa Sakura yang berada di depan lokernya sendiri.

"_Ohayou_, Sakura," sapa Ino balik dengan lemas.

"Kok lemas? Kenapa? Ada masalah?" tanya Sakura.

"Nggak apa kok," Ino membuka lokernya. Dan betapa terkejutnya saat Ino melihat surat berwarna kuning.

"Dari siapa?" Ino hanya bisa angkat bahu untuk menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

"Mending dibaca di kelas saja," kata Sakura.

Ino dan Sakura menuju kelas mereka dan menempati tempat mereka masing-masing yang saling berdekatan. Mereka mulai membaca tanpa suara surat bertuliskan 21 Maret 1988.

_Akhirnya ku dapat bicara denganmu_

"Eh?" pekik mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Yang tanggal 22 Maret," kata Sakura cepat.

_Darahku berdesir saat kau sentuh kulitku_

Ino dan Sakura saling pandang seakan semakin tidak mengerti.

"Kok jadi kaya puzzle ya?" kata Ino.

"Buka yang lain!"

_Aku terluka karenamu, bisakah kau sembuhkan luka ini?_

"Dammit! Maksudnya?" Ino sekarang sudah pusing dengan surat yang dibacanya. Padahal jam pelajaran belum dimulai.

"Tanggal 24!" Sakura sudah tidak sabaran.

_Kau mengenalku sekarang, dan aku ingin mengenalmu_

"Yang hari ini!" kata Sakura sebelum Ino mengeluarkan kata-kata dari mulutnya.

_Ku tunggu di taman kota, Sabtu jam 8 _pm

"Nih orang ngapain sih?" Ino memulai ritual ngedumelnya.

"Mau nemuin nggak?" tanya Sakura.

"Nggak ah, orang nggak jelas," kata Ino.

"Ya, mungkin aja orang ini mau nunjukin dirinya," kata Sakura.

"Tapi kalau dia orang jahat gimana?"

"Aku ikutin deh," bisik Sakura.

"Menyebalkan, kenapa kita ngikutin Ino sih?" Sasuke hanya ngedumel-ria mengetahui acara malam mingguannya berubah menjadi mata-mata.

"Sekali-sekali nggak apa kan, Sasuke-kun? Lagian aku penasaran," kata Sakura.

Tak jauh dari tempat Sakura dan Sasuke berdiri, ada seorang gadis berambut kuning sedang duduk sendiri di bangku taman. Tiba-tiba ada kain yang membalut matanya sehingga matanya tertutup. Seseorang tersebut mengikat kain itu di belakang kepala Ino.

"Siapa?" tanya Ino. Tetapi seseorang tidak menjawabnya, malah orang yang dimaksud menariknya ke suatu tempat.

'Mobil?' pikir Ino. Ino dibawa ke dalam mobil.

Tak lama kemudian Ino ditarik keluar dari mobil dan dituntun ke sebuah tempat. Didudukkan di sebuah bangku. Dan kemudian kain yang membalut matanya pun dibuka.

Ino melihat danau yang sangat indah meskipun dimalam hari. Tiba-tiba kembang api meluncur. Membentuk beberapa kata. Membuat pantulan cahaya indah di permukaan danau.

Je t`aime

Ich liebe dich

Ti amo

Saranghae

I love you

AISHITERU

Ino terkesima dengan kembang api yang meluncurkan kata-kata yang bermakna satu itu. Tiba-tiba sesosok pemuda dengan rambut merah marun duduk di samping Ino.

"Ga-Gaara-_kun_?"

"Aku tak tau harus bilang apa~," Gaara berhenti bicara karena Ino menempelkan jari telunjukknya ke bibir Gaara.

Untuk beberapa saat mata mereka saling pandang. Kemudian Ino menutup matanya menyisyaratkan kepada Gaara untuk menciumnya.

Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya. Dengan hati-hati Gaara memiringkan kepalanya. Sebuah ciuman mendarat mulus di bibir Ino. Ino membalas ciuman itu dengan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sesaat mereka menghentikan ciuman itu hanya untuk menanyakan sesuatu.

"Jadi, kau menerimaku?" tanya Gaara.

"Kupikir aku sudah menjawabnya," kata Ino.

Gaara pun memeluk pacar barunya itu.

Tanggal 25 Maret 1988 adalah hari bersejarah bagi pasangan Gaara dan Ino. Hari jadi mereka.

**24 Desember 1994**

Dear Diary,

_3 bulan lagi usia pacaran kami 7 tahun. Aku sudah kenal dengan keluarganya begitu pula dia. Hubungan kami tidak mudah. Sering kami bertengkar tapi membaik lagi. Aku dan Gaara-_kun_ sudah mempunyai penghasilan masing-masing. Aku bekerja menjadi editor sedangkan Gaara-_kun_ menjadi pengalih bahasa. Dengan begitu aku dan Gaara-_kun_ bisa dekat kapanpun._

"Ino, kau mau ke danau?" tanya Gaara.

"Mau, mau, sekalian mengingat saat kau menembakku," kata Ino.

"Pakailah baju hangatmu! Di luar dingin sekali," suruh Gaara. Ino memakai baju hangatnya dan merangkapnya dengan mantelnya.

"Oke," Ino siap.

"_Okaa-san_, Gaara dan Ino keluar," kata Gaara yang berpamitan kepada ibunya.

"Hati-hati ya! Ino, tolong jaga Gaara ya," pesan ibu Gaara.

"Iya," kata Ino sembari mengembangkan senyum di bibirnya.

Ino dan Gaara berjalan menuju mobil Gaara. Tentu saja yang mengendarai bukan Gaara. Melainkan supir.

Saat di dalam mobil pun ada dialog antara Ino dan Gaara.

"_Ano_, Gaara-_kun_, kau tak meberi hadiah kepadaku di natal ini?"

"Enggak," jawab Gaara singkat.

"Eh? Jahat!" kata Ino.

"Biarin."

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di danau yang 6 tahun lalu menjadi tempat bersejarah itu. Mereka mulai membicarakan tentang ingatan mereka saat Sang Pangeran mengutarakan perasaannya kepada Sang Putri.

"Hey, tutup matamu sebentar!" suruh Gaara.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Ino.

"Sudah, tutup mata saja," kata Gaara. Ino menutup matanya. Dengan cepat Gaara mengeluarkan sesuatu seperti kotak kecil. Gaara berlutut di depan Ino.

"Bukalah matamu!" suruh Gaara. Ino membuka matanya, kemudian kaget dengan ada yang sedang dibawa Gaara. Ino menatap Gaara sebentar.

"Juliet, maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanya Gaara dengan suara yang lembut.

"Pasti, Romeo," jawab Ino.

Gaara meraih jemari tangan Julietnya dan melingkarkan cincin pada jemari Sang Juliet. Ino memeluk Gaara sambil menangis –menangis bahagia–.

"Aku mendapatkan lebih dari sebuah hadiah Hari Natal. Terima kasih, Gaara-_kun_," kata Ino.

**23 Maret 1995**

Dear Diary,

_H-2. Ya, tanggal 25 Maret aku akan menikah dengan seseorang yang sangat aku cintai. Aku setres memikirkan pernikahan. Karena semuanya sudah beres, mulai baju sampai katering, Gaara-_kun_ mengajakku jalan-jalan untuk menghilangkan setres. Ah, Gaara-_kun_ sudah memanggil, aku pergi dulu._

Ino dan Gaara sedang jalan-jalan di taman kota. Butuh waktu lama untuk meyakinkan ibu Gaara agar membiarkan Gaara keluar tanpa supir.

"Gaara-_kun_," panggil Ino di saat mereka sedang memandang langit biru.

"Hn," sahut Gaara tanpa mengeluarkan kata.

"Apa kau tidak haus?" tanya Ino.

"Iya," kata Gaara setelah merasakan tenggorokannya kering.

"Kubelikan air minum dulu ya? Kau tunggu di sini saja," kata Ino sembari berjalan.

Ino membeli air di seberang jalan. Setelah membeli air, Ino kembali ke taman. Saat menyebrangi taman, ponsel Ino bergetar. Ino mengambil ponsel. Tiba-tiba...

"Tiiiiiiiiiiin," klakson mobil berbunyi dan...

"BRAAAK," Ino tertabrak oleh mobil tersebut. Semua orang yang melihat kejadian langsung menolong.

Di tempat lain, seseorang mendapat firasat buruk. Dan setelah melihat kumpulan orang, Gaara berjalan cepat menuju kerumunan. Mengamati dari seberang siapa yang tergeletak di jalan.

"INOOOO!" pekik Gaara dan Gaara menyebrangi jalan. Tetapi nasibnya tak jauh beda dengan Ino. Dia tertabrak dan tak selang berapa lama, darah mengucur deras dari lukanya.

"Ga-a-ra-_kun_," Ino sekuat tenaga merangkak menuju seseorang yang tak sadarkan diri. Ino berhasil menggenggam tangan Gaara. Dan selanjutnya dunia begitu gelap bagi Ino.

'Gelap,' suara hati Ino berkata.

"Pasien satunya sudah meninggal," kata sebuah suara.

'Gaara-_kun_,' Ino mulai menangis dalam hatinya.

'Tersenyumlah bersama datangnya musim semi,' sebuah suara terngiang dalam benaknya. Itu adalah kalimat yang selalu diucapkan Gaara saat musim semi datang. Tapi tidak untuk musim ini.

'Tersenyumlah bersama datangnya musim semi, Juliet,' suara itu semakin jelas. Ino menitikkan air mata di saat kritisnya. Dan tiba-tiba segaris cahaya muncul dan di situ tergambar sesosok Gaara yang memakai jasnya yang akan digunakannya saat menikah.

'Gaara-_kun_.'

_Ino, ikutlah aku. Aku sudah punya rumah untuk kita. Ikutlah denganku. Bersamaku kau kekal. Kita bisa bersama selamanya._

Ino berusaha meraih uluran tangan Gaara. Gaara tersenyum. Selanjutnya terasa ringan bagi Ino. Jiwa Ino keluar dari raganya. Ino sekarang memakai terusan berwarna putih salju.

Ino dan Gaara berjalan menembus pintu. Berusaha memeluk orang tua mereka untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Tapi apa daya karena dunia mereka berbeda.

Kini Gaara dan Ino semakin menjauh dari orang tua mereka. Seakan mereka menaiki eskalator sedangkan orang tua mereka berdiri di lantai yang tak bergerak.

**Nb : **

_Cahaya akan terlihat saat semuanya terasa gelap_

_Secercah harapan akan muncul disaat keterpurukan menyelimuti_

_True love doesn't have a happy ending, because true love never ends_

_Se-hidup se-matilah adalah bukan sekedar cinta_

_Tetapi se-hidup se-mati adalah perjodoh dari Yang Maha Kuasa_

_**ooOO True Love Never Ends Oooo**_

_**O THE END O**_

Kei : maaf jika tidak terlalu mengharukan.

Kenni : *mungutin tisu* lebay deh kalau nangis *menatap tajam Kei*

Kei : biasa aja tuh.

Kenni : perut gue sampek sumpek liatnya.

Kei : hiks, apa menurut kalian ini jelek?

Kenni : review ya?

**Ooo kolom promosi ooO**

**A Bloody Travel** : NaruHina (For FFC) [fantasy / romance]

**A Complex Love** : SasuHina [Romance / humor / friendship]

**April Mop** : Naruto [Humor / Friendship]

**Jangan Dekati Aku!** : NaruHina [Romance / mystery]

**Ooo kolom promosi ooO**

_**REVIEW...?**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_


End file.
